Shattered Moments
by yami1234
Summary: Two girls thrown into a world of the dead, painful memories, and confusion must now find a way to set aside their own thoughts in order to survive.
1. Shattered silence

Ok this story is not one chapter. There will be more. Hope you enjoy it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat silently staring at the world in front of her. The world that she had once grew up in; a home, and a life were all now gone. It had happened so fast. The riots, the blood, the countless deaths.

The riots were only in small third world countries, but in a week's time had spread to major cities and after that the military had abandoned the civilians. The survivors were now on their own. In the new dead rising world, countless were to fend from themselves, and any others that may have joined them to seek refuge.

Serena sighed once again sitting on top of the building. She was one of those younger survivors. Only 14. By the time she had gotten to where she was, the news had indicated that more than half of the world's population was now part of the living dead.

The barren wasteland that lay before her eyes were that of her old hometown. Down the street she could see what was left of the old skating rink. The last place she and her best friend Emily had been to have fun. That night was also the last time she had seen any of her family.

Her mother was working at the lab with her father and her sister was sleeping over a friend's house from down the street.

The memories came flooding back like a giant ocean wave. She couldn't get the one fact that not only remained in her head, but that of others that still clung to the hope that life would one day go back to the way it had been before. The fact that today could be their last day. The last day they could take a breath of fresh air. The last day that they could for one last time see an old friend, family member, or even another survivor.

Although this analogy lied in her head, she pushed everyday, praying that she could see tomorrow. Praying that her best friend, that was still with her would also be there to see the next sunrise and sunset.

Emily sat next to her not saying a word. The silence between them lingered for hours on end. From early in the morning to sometimes midnight was spent staring out into the emptiness. There would be noting but the moaning of the zombies down below and the occasional bird chirping.

The creatures below them had grown in numbers over the month and to their surprise, they didn't seem to know they were up there. During the day both girls could see the dead world. The zombies roaming around, with some still bleeding out of the wounds. Others were missing parts. Necks, arms, legs, or even a combination of all. The veins and tendons still there, just waving in the wind. Serena wondered what it was like to be one of them. Dead and uncaring. Their only need was to feed. The one and only thing that had kept them going. Live food.

Emily lay back on the hard cold cement. She hated doing this. Sitting around and doing nothing, but linger on the past. What was the sense in that?

But as much as she wanted to say something, to try and lighten the mood on which this new world had brought them, she just couldn't. She too had thought of her own. Not only about her family or life, but just about things she had never seemed to have time for. Things like the chores she would give her mom a hard time about, or the food she had never finished at Serena's house the night the town had been taken over.

Simple things like that reminded her she was still alive and was going to continue kicking and screaming until her last breath. She looked back over at her friend who had been sitting with her knees drawn up and her head in her arms that rested on the knees. She had been like that since 6 in the morning. Emily looked at her watch. The time now was 10 at night. Another day had gone by without a word said.

Serena knew what her friend was thinking, but just couldn't bring herself to talk. How long she could keep this up for she wondered before one of them cracked. Remembering back, she was never like this. As a matter of fact she was a talker, as people would often say. If there was a likable conversation, she would join in by the occasional, "Oh yeah I heard about that!" or "What! that is not what happened!"

But as all good things do, they went from bad to worse.

She looked back at Emily, who had started to fall asleep out of boredom. Serena sighed one final time, mustering enough courage to say something.

"Hey Em'" she said just a tad louder than a whisper. Emily immediately sat up. It had been the first time her friend had spoken in weeks and if it was only for a minute she was going to listen to every word.

"Yeah." she asked, hoping Serena would answer back. She was silent for a minute and Emily had figured she wasn't going to answer, but was wrong.

"Do you ever wonder?" Serena went on, looking at Emily now. "Wonder what?" she answered back confused.

"You know just wonder. Wonder about things. Do you ever wonder about your family or anything?" she replied as her friend nodded.

"You know wonder about why us? Why now? Why our world?" It took a moment for Emily to understand where she was coming at.

"Yeah all the time. No one can answer these questions though. It just happened. No one could have figured that the meteor had strange radiation or that the dead would come back to life. As far as I see it. God is testing us. An to tell you the truth from where I am standing, we are doing a really good job so far."

Serena smiled. It wasn't really the answer she was expecting, but it was better than what she wanted to hear. Emily sat near her friend again. "But you know what we have that maybe some others don't have?" She asked. Serena looked at her shaking her head "No what "

"We have each other. Someone we could talk to. It makes this thing a little less scary knowing you have someone covering your back."

Serena stared back into the darkness laughing a little. Through this whole experience she had forgotten that one little piece of advice. She still had her best friend with her. It was true they both had each other's back. In the mist of all this confusion and pain. Through all the hardships they had gone through and have yet to reach. Through the one experience they were in together. One thing would remain. They still had each other and were not going to go down without kicking and screaming first.

Suddenly a gun shot in the distance broke their thoughts. Both girls looked up. In the distance there was headlights and flares and gunshots. Without hesitation, Emily reached over to a toolbox that had been left behind when they had gotten here.

She opened the red rusting box and pulled out a big black gun and a flare. There was only one. One flare that could be their chance or their demise. Emily loaded the flare into the gun and pointed it upward.

The shot went off and blasted a bright red in the sky. It had been the most beautiful sight they had both seen. A minute went by. Had the people seen them?

Serena looked at Emily who was shaking. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement. Another minute had gone by without a reply.

"They hadn't seen us." Whispered Emily looking away. Could their one chance of escape be gone? For another five minutes nothing happened. The world had once again gone back into the quietness. The creatures down below were now louder than ever before however. They knew food was only 40 feet up.

Serena looked back at Emily who was now crying. Maybe she had finally thought help wasn't coming. As Serena turned back to the wasteland, a bright red light shot up into the sky. Her eyes widened. It was the answer they had been waiting for.

Emily looked up from crying. The red light was still high in the sky. The answer they had wanted was here. They were going to see tomorrow. By now the trucks had come closer and a bright beam light was shining from the back. The light was shining on them.

Both girls began to jump up and down waving their hands and yelling.

They were saved, but what was now in store for them? What did the future hold? They didn't know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is the first chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for making it so long. If you have time please review please and thank you!


	2. Escape and Darkness

--

Ok here is the next chapter from the story. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few minutes seemed like an eternity to the two friends. The flare, which had started to fade in the sky, was the only reassurance they had that help was coming. As the trucks of people drew near, a new problem had aroused.

Not only did they have to go through the already increasing number of the undead, but also they had to figure out how to get them off of the building without endangering them.

Serena watched silently as her friend still shouted, only to have her voice drowned out by the loud gunfire and the moaning from the zombies down below. Watching it made her think back to her favorite movie. _Dawn of the Dead. _

_So what are we going to watch tonight dear?" her mother asked as Serena put a tape into the old VCR. "You know the usual. My favorite movie of all time." She replied as her father came into the room with a bowl of popcorn, shaking his head._

_This was one of the few nights her family accuracy had time to get together. Along side her parents work and family, her sister's school work and dance class, and her school, drama, soccer, and karate, there was not much time for them to even see each other. But once a week they had decided to set aside a night to do what normal families would do with each other. Tonight was movie night. Last week her sister had decided they would watch a Barbie movie. _

_To Serena it was more two hours of hell, rather than a family time gathering. So this week she had chosen Dawn of the Dead, the original version._

_"But honey, that movie seems way to scary for your Kari." Her father spoke out as Serena looked at him. "But she chose the other movie last week, its my turn this week. You promised!" she whined._

_"You know dear, she does have a point." Her mother replied coming to her daughter's rescue. Serena secretly knew her mom loved this movie as much as she did._

_Her father sighed and eventually agreed. The night had gone on with a blast. Kari got to scared and had went to play in another room, while Serena and her mother took turns saying the words to the movie before they were even spoken._

"Serena! Lets go!" Emily shouted snapping her friend back to reality.

"Huh?" she ask confused, but already found herself being dragged to the edge of the roof where a ladder was positioned and steadied.

"We have to go now! I don't know how much longer they can keep the zombies away and the ladder up at the same time!" Emily shouted already climbing down the ladder.

As she started to go down, it made a violet shaking motion. "Just hang onto it tightly honey! Don't worry we won't drop you!" a man shouted reassuringly as two other men grabbed the sides and steadied it once again. Eventually Emily made it safely to the back of the truck and looked up towards the building.

Serena then started to go down the ladder, stopping every so often at the sound of the gun shots and shaking.

"We have to go now! We can't hold them back any more. Our ammo is low enough!" screamed a woman from the driver side of the car. Serena was by now half way down and stopped when she heard the woman shout.

"No we can't leave my friend here!" Emily complained as one of the men from the ladder drew back and hopped into the back of another car.

The man that had given her reassurance looked at her, then to her friend. "Don't worry I am not going to leave without her." He replied and then shouted towards Serena to hurry a little and that she would be all right.

The other trucks had already started to gear away as Serena jumped the last five steps into the back of the truck.

"Alright! GO! GO!" the man said hitting the back of the truck. The creatures had now rejoined in a large group and now were slowly coming towards the truck as it sped away into the barren wasteland.

Serena and Emily sat at the near front of the truck as they were each given food, water, and a blanket. Even though it was nearly midnight the moon in the sky lit up the world, or what was left of it.. As they came onto a highway, things seemed to have quitted down.

The man that had helped them sat on another side of the truck, looking at the girls. "My name is Dan Connors. I am the second in command at the base near Atlanta." He said trying to strike up a conversation.

"I am Emily and this is my friend Serena. Thanks for saving us." Emily replied as the man lit a cigarette. It reminded her of her Uncle in Maine. His short brown hair and deep blue eyes were very evident in this man.

He smiled and nodded. "It's not often we find survivors now a days, especially people young like you. Most have either died or became one of those things out there." He said taking a puff of the cigarette.

"Oh." Was the only reply she could give? The thought almost brought her to tears. So did that mean her family was dead. Her mom, dad, and brother could have become one of those things out there. She shook off the idea. No way, they were still alive, she kept telling herself. Her dad was a retired army sergeant. Maybe he had taken the family to a base somewhere? Maybe to even this one.

She put the thought aside as the window to the back of the truck opened and a woman slid out mumbling curse words under her breath.

She looks at Dan and then turned to the girls. "Hey my name is Karen. Hopefully Dan back here hasn't bored you to death with one of his made up stories, I hope." She asked laughing a little.

Dan just glared as Emily shook her head. She then turned to Serena who had fallen asleep, with her head resting on Emily's shoulder. Emily rolled her eyes. "Once again." She thought, "I have become a human pillow."

She looked back at the two officers and told them everything they had gone through in the last month, which was short, since nothing exciting really happened.

They had escaped the creatures, made it to the top of the bakery with the food and water that they had, barded the door, and sat there for a month. That was basically their story.

Karen listened, finding it hard to believe the two had survived a month on top of the store and never had been noticed by others or the creatures only a couple feet down.

Finally Dan spoke up again. "Well we won't reach the base till late afternoon tomorrow. So maybe you two should get some sleep." He said looking at both Emily and Karen. Karen gave an annoyed look. "Listen, I am not a little girl. I will decided myself when I will go to sleep you hear." She barked as Dan kind of inched back.

It only felt like a minute to Emily as she feels asleep before a loud scream and a big explosion awaked her. It almost felt like a dream as she looked at Serena who was now wide-awake and to Karen who was firing a gun from the side of the truck. Dan on the other side was doing the same.

The girls peeked over the edge to find a large building surrounded by a fence on fire. Thousands of those creatures were eating people and at the same time falling from the guns shells to the head.

As the trucks passed by the building another explosion came and shouted from the officers. "Get us out of here Sid!" Karen yelled, as the driver tried his best to maneuver around the bodies of fallen comrades and the creatures.

"What's going on?" asked Emily as Serena grabbed onto her arm. "We were at the base and ready to load off when a loud explosion came and knocked off the back of the building and taking out two trucks that were behind us." She replied.

Suddenly the truck geared and swerved as another explosion came. It stopped at the front end, but another truck hit them in the back.

Emily and Serena peered over the side again, horrified. There was another truck coming at them full speed from the side, the driver appeared dead an or confused. were. They could hear Sid trying to start the car, but it just wouldn't start. Dan and Karen quickly went to the opposite side of the truck near the girls and held on. The back truck was still stuck to the tail end of theirs and to couldn't move.

They were not in danger at the moment though. The truck was coming towards them. Emily and Serena could only watch as the truck came closer and the realization hit them. They were going to get hit, and possibly die. Their thought of survival was slowly demolishing.

Maybe they could get out before the truck hit them, but as much as their brains screamed to move, their feet stayed glued to the floor. Emily couldn't believe it. They were going to get hit hard, fly out if they weren't killed, and die, or worse. They would become the next course on the menu for the dead.

The truck did hit them, sending supplies and people alike flying. The truck it self smashed to pieces and gasoline had started to leak from the front. The gunfire had felt silent. The last thing Emily remembered was the moaning of the dead and a voice calling her name. Everything quickly faded into the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know another cliff hanger. Hope you liked this one becuase i shore did. Also i would like to thank all who commented. I really aprreciate it

Thanks again. And of course if you have some time left please leave a little review.


	3. Hit and Run

Well here is the next chapter of this story. Since my summer is coming to a close soon, it may be longer for me to update. So until then, please enjpy this chapter-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Happy Birthday Emily!" a little boy shouted jumping up and down in front of his sister. She smiled as he climbed onto her bed. His cuteness of only being 4 always seemed to have brightened her day. "Happy Happy Birthday!" he sang over and over, jumping up and down on her queen sized bed._

_She sat up and tickled him. "No way I am going to let you get away with jumping on my bed you little chimp." She said as he laughed. It was one of those treasured moments. Suddenly the room changed. Her blue painted walls had started to peel and the window began to shake. _

_Emily looked around horrified as the walls fell into darkness and the window shattered into hundreds of pieces. Her floor then crashed upward and disappeared into the approaching black._

_Emily turned horrified to face her brother, but instead of seeing his smiling face, she saw the remains of him. Staring coldly at her. His once deep blue eyes that once shown happiness and innocence was now condemned to emptiness. An eerie emptiness. _

_He had a large bite mark on the side of his neck, spilling blood onto his cloths and the bed, while the tendons hung out._

_She inched away from him as he let out a low moan. "N-Noah." She asked hoping that maybe what she was seeing was some kind of joke._

_Her brother then disappeared leaving her in the bed, and darkness. "Noah! Noah!" she shouted over and over again. _

_She leaned off the side of the bed and called his name, but still no response. Then she heard something from the bottom of the darkness. _

_"Emily. Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you protect me like you said you would?" the voice asked. She stopped her peering and took in the questions. "I didn't know. I didn't. If I had known that this was going to happen, I would have come for you. I would have kept my promise. I'm sorry." She said starting to cry. _

_"Your lying!" the voice screamed from the emptiness. "You said you would protect me. I waited for you to get me, but you never came. I thought you loved me!" it shouted, the voice now singing in a chorus of other familiar ones._

_"I'm sorry" she repeated over and over her cheeks now stained with tears. The voices continued to get louder and louder. "Its your fault! You promised! You promised!" the voices continued to shout._

_Suddenly the room began to spin again as Emily feel into the darkness, as she did hundreds of hands trying to grab her. They were the hands of the dead, sticking out of the sides of the emptiness, trying to grab her. Pull her in and make her one of them. Trying to take what was left of her sanity. "Help me!" she screamed again and again._

"Emily." Said a familiar voice. "Wake up!" It went on.

_The darkness had started to fade and the hands disappeared._ _Emily solely started to feel herself being pulled from the darkness. Slowly and slowly it began to fade into a totally different scene._

Serena sat next to her friend trying desperately to wake her up. When the truck had hit them, the force had knocked her a few feet back, but left her uninjured. Karen was already up and shooting the approaching creatures as Dan stood behind them, trying to start another truck that had been abandoned a yard or two away.

Serena shook her friend again and then turned her attention to Karen who had a small trickle of blood coming down the side of her head. In the distance she could see the figures of the creatures approaching them. Another one drew near and Karen aimed her gun clicking it, but nothing came out.

She clicked it again, but still nothing happened. "Dang it! Dan I am out of ammo, are you almost done with the dang thing!" Karen shouted as Dan fused together the last two wires and the truck started.

He sat up and yelled back that it was good to go. Serena looked back to Emily who was starting to wake up. "Karen we need to go now!" Dan screamed as the creatures came within one hundred feet of the woman and girls. Karen quickly ran over to where the two survivors were and picked Emily up, and instantly instructing Serena to run to the truck.

Once inside Dan moved the truck/convoy into reverse and stepped on the gas pedal as far as it would go. They sped out of the area, leaving behind the creatures and the base. They now had nowhere to go. On their own, with no food, water, or ammo, they were to fend for themselves now.

Serena sat next to her friend as Karen sat on the other side, watching the girls and at the same time, keeping look out for others or a place to stay. Night was approaching quickly and she knew all to well that night was probably the worst time to be out in the infection zone, especially weaponless and carrying injured people.

Emily woke up to a world of pain and confusion. What had happened? Why were they in a different truck? Suddenly it hit her. The truck coming full speed, them getting hit and her seeing the darkness. Her eyes widened as she looked around. They had all survived, but how. They were supposed to be dead like everyone else was. They were supposed to be eaten by the dead and join them. They weren't supposed to be riding at the back of a moving truck.

She slowly sat up taking in all the information, only to be pushed back down by her friend, who had a look of worry on her face. "Em' you ok?" she asked as Emily nodded. She heard Serena and Karen both give a sigh of relief.

She wanted desperately to tell Serena of her dream. How Noah had waited for her and she never came. How she had broken her promise, but from the worry already plastered on her face, she would decided to wait till later.

The guilt from his words though was still vivid. The sense she had failed her brother was unimaginable, but she pushed it aside and stared at the ceiling.

Serena looked at her friend again and smiled. "Can you believe it? We survived. First we are stuck on top of that store for a month, almost food, hit by a truck, hitting th cold air, and now in a moving truck with the approaching darkness, and look we are still here." She laughed uneasily. She knew and felt like they were testing lady luck and fate. It could be only a matter of time before their luck would run out.

Emily looked at Serena and smiled a little. "Yeah I guess you are right, but it was my brains that got us out of your house and you are the one who is obsessed with zombies." She laughed back. Serena glared. "At least I am not the one who ran in a circle screaming like a mad man when you saw a dead person in life." Serena snapped back also laughing.

Hours later, Dan pulled over near an old police station. Coming to the back he peered inside. "We should stop here for the night. I haven't seen any of those creatures for hours and by the looks of it, we may be safe here." He insisted as Karen stepped out of the back and stretched.

Serena came out next, carrying Emily on her back. "You owe me big time." She grumbled as Emily smirked. "Yeah yeah." She remarked, taking in the surroundings. Not that there was much to see, in fact, no one could see barely at all. Night had come quicker than anticipated.

Dan took lead cautiously making his way towards the small building. The girls followed in the middle and Karen took up the back. What lay inside the building they were not sure.

The inside of the police station had seemed quiet enough, but they weren't taking any chances. They found a small room with a heavy steel door, most likely it was where they kept prisoners or suspects. As they filed into the room Dan went off in another direction. About ten minutes later he came back with some vending machine food, a first aid kit, some small guns, and water. Closing the door behind him, he sat in front of it.

"That is strange." He said, rubbing his temple. "What is?" asked Karen anxious to know what had to be said.

"From the looks of things, no zombies are even in this building. It doesn't even look like any I have seen before; usually there is a mess or even some creatures, but here. Everything is in order; nothing seems to be out of place. Maybe there are people, alive people here." He replied as Karen looked at him awkwardly.

"Other survivors?" Serena asked excitedly. Dan could only nod. It was the only logic reason why the place was the way it was. There had to be other survivors.

After things had settled down Serena had took a small book out of her backpack, that she had made Emily carry. Taking out the blue felt pen, she opened to an empty page.

_Dear diary,_

_You will never guess. We got off the building with some other survivors who had found us. It is all good news. Heck I even survived being hit by a truck and flung a few feet. Not bitten or scratched is a good thing. We met these two other people. Karen and Dan. They are very nice and seem to have a sense on what they are doing._

_Emily is ok. I am worried though. While she was unconscious, she began to cry and scream things. Too much of it was rambling, but I was able to make out Noah and sorry. Noah was her brother. We don't know if he is still alive. For that matter, we don't know if anyone we care about is alive. They could be, but then again they could also be one of those dead…living dead, human eating, and mindless zombies. _

_I have told myself time and time again that it was going to end. We would go back to a normal life, but I don't see that anymore. This wasn't supposed to happen. I am to grow up with my family and friends. Go to college, become a doctor and marry. I wanted to have kids and tell them all the fin things I used to do when I was little. _

_Yeah right, can't do that now. Well for the time being we have to work with the best of things. We are safe with food, water, weapons, and each other. Right now we are going to make the night. Also where we are at in this old police station, there may be survivors near. God I hope so. Maybe it will be people we know or close to us. Heck even I would be glad to see Mary, even though I hate her guts. Mostly I just want to gloat about how much I was right that an invasion was going to happen and that I would live through it. Everyone used to think I was crazy. All but Kari and Emily. They believed me. _

_Which is more I can say for most people. Let them laugh at me know when I say zombies are going to take over the world and we shall all become one with them. Well until the next time. That is all I have to say_

_June 16, 2010 -Serena Jennings-_

Serena closed the book and put it away, then lying back against the wall. By this time everyone was now asleep. She rolled over and closed her eyes only to be awoken by a light shuffling sound from above. The footsteps continued for a few minutes and then stopped.

Serena stared at the ceiling and then laughed to herself. "Now I am hearing things again." She mumbled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and thanks for the reviews. They are great encouragement to continue this story. So once again of you have time please review. Please! and Thank You!


	4. Reconization

This poem I did make on my own and it is original. And once again thank you for the reviews and for reading. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sitting here wondering if what to do is right or wrong  
realizing that are world, no one can sing out in a messily little song  
empty hearts perish as the majestic mountains and beautiful forests crumble  
our world as you can tell is in trouble  
shunned from society, many try to speak  
but no one listens, their voices just bleak  
as the weeks turn into months  
and months into years  
the darkness grows, ready to consume us all  
light has left, yet a fake memory some still may have  
no more smiling, no more crying  
as the night falls  
so do we all  
as our world finally turns its back on us  
and we are cast into forever forgotten fright  
that takes our emotions and lives to a whole new height  
standing here on this cold winters night  
some are beginning to see what others might  
that we are going to be in perhaps our very last and  
final fight_

Serena was awoken early the next morning covered in sweat. The poem recited again and again in her head. Why she suddenly remembered it, she didn't know. It had been one of those stupid little poems her teacher Mr. Doyle had made her learn as part of a education week in her school.

She looked over to where Karen was still asleep and peered at her digital watch on her right arm. Even though it was still pretty dark, the bright green light emitted through the darkness. 4:30

It was 4:30 in the morning. She groaned at the thought of only getting four hours of sleep. Usually she was a late sleeper. Even when the zombies had brought on the invasion, she usually slept close to noon.

As her eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness, something caught her eye. She looked at it for a minute trying to figure out what it was and once she did she jumped with a start.

The place where Dan had stationed himself earlier was wide-open and he was gone. The door was wide open, in a place that could be crawling with hundreds of those creatures. The second thing on her mind was, where was Dan?

She shakily got up and slowly went over to the door. Peering left, then right she found that there was nothing in the hallway. Everything was dead silent.

Serena picked up the closest weapon she could find. A nightstick. She laughed silently to herself at the thought of what she had picked up and how dark it was.

The hallways were dimly lit, which was unusual to her because electricity in most parts had gone out weeks ago. "Must be running on back up generator." She said walking down the hall.

Eventually she came to a large area where a few desks were. Some papers were scattered around the floors, but other than that, everything seemed to be in tact. On one of the desks she found one of those radios you usually see on the television.

Serena sat down and took the talker, which was the part you talk into. She didn't know if it worked, but her Uncle, being a police officer, she had learned to work it.

"Hello." She said speaking into the talker. Not as though she had expected to hear anything back. It was more out of spite and curiosity rather than attention.

And all she got back was static. Just plain empty and eerie static filled the monitor. "Hello this is Serena Jennings, and I am at a local police station I think in what is left of Savannah Georgia. If there is anyone there, please respond over." She said again, and unlocking her hand from the talker. She laughed at the thought. Zombie minions would answer back. We hear you loud and clear. We are coming to eat you.

Laughing again, she stood back up and began to walk away. Suddenly the monitor made a sound, followed by static and the voice of a woman came over.

"This is Samara Skyler, we read you loud and clear over." The voice said, sounding relieved.

Serena turned around and blinked a few times before running back to the seat and once again grasping the talker in her hand. "I also read you loud and clear over." Serena replied.

"So Serena, what is the situation in Savannah." Samara asked.

"Well it all seems clear, not to many of those dead walkers around here. But it is still like a war zone. There is I, my friend Emily, and two army officers with us at a local police station. That of which we are not sure. Where are you over?"

"We are currently right outside that city. About an hour I say. Well- " suddenly there was gin shots in the background and blood curling screams. Suddenly the static came back on.

Serena stared blankly at it. "He-hello." She spoke into the little talker. Still static sounded back through the monitor. She carefully placed it down and backed away.

Were the people dead? Did she just hear them die?

She ran back down the hall towards the room, only to slip in a pool of a red substance. Serena sat up and looked at her hands that were covered completely in the substance. It squished around on her fingers and smelled like something familiar. At first it didn't look like anything she had seen before. Then it dawned onto her…. the substance was blood. Something she had seen for such a long time. But who's?

Drip…Drip…. she heard the sound coming from a little ahead of where she was. The almost silent drops continued in a steady beat as they hit into the pool underneath. Slowly she looked up and screamed. The scream pierced through the darkened hallways and into the room where Emily and Karen was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that was such a short chapter. I am working around other stories and school. Sorry for any delays.


	5. Scream in the night

Sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chapter because of a lot of school work and work. I promise to make the next one longer and to update sooner;..once again if you have time please review..thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scream pierced through the halls like an inferno. Instantly Karen woke to the scream as well as Emily. "W-what was that?" she asked. Karen shook her head unseeingly. Then she saw that Serena and Dan were missing.

"Oh no." she mumbled.

Serena stood in the pool of blood shaking. Her vision had shifted to where the blood was seeping. On the ceiling beam, dangling by mere pieces of flesh and bone was Dan. His neck was bit to the point where the head was ready about to fall off. He was positioned in a weird fashion, where the bones stuck out of the skin. There was a gaping hole in the middle of his torso. From that, the contents of his inside dangled out and about. From here most of the blood was still dripping off a part of his intestine that feel halfway to the ground.

"Serena! Dan!" Karen shouted running down the dimly lit hallway, Emily in hot pursuit. Karen was gripping her gun so hard that her knuckles were turning red and hurting, but she didn't care. What mattered was finding the two.

They came to the end of the hallway, which then spilt into a fork. "Which way do we go?" asked Emily out of breath. However just as the older lady was about to answer, Serena came running down the right hallway and bumping right into the other two.

Both of them fell backwards as Serena feel the other way, crying and covered in blood. Karen and Emily looked at her wide-eyed. "Wh-What happened?" asked Emily standing up.

Serena just sat on the ground shaking and crying. "Dan…. blood…lots of blood…radio transmission…and..And….." Karen looked at her, trying to make sense of what she was saying. "What? Serena, honey. I can't understand you." She said.

"D-Dan is d-d-dead." She stammered back. "He's dead.." stated Emily in shock.

"Yeah he is dead. Trust me you don't want to see it back there it is pretty bad." Said another voice.

Karen turned around and pointed her gun instantly. "Woah Woah..calm down I am alive here you know." Said a man coming out of the shadows. Karen put down her gun, but still stood her ground. "How do you know?" Emily asked, sitting next to her friend.

"Well how can't I miss it. But that is not the point. The point is we are all in danger. We have to get out of here while we can before it gets us to." He said starting to run in the direction of the entrance.

"What are you talking about?" Karen snapped back. "What is going to get us?"

The man stopped and turned around. "Ok, I'll tell you, but not here, its not safe." He replied and continued running down the hall. Karen tuned back to Emily who was standing with Serena who remained silent. "Let's go." She ordered and the three of them took down the hall.

They soon caught up to the man who had gone back to the room they had stationed in the night before. Quickly he closed the door and latched it.

Serena sat on the bed and stared at the wall, while Emily sat next to her. Karen remained standing looking at the man, who was peering out the little window of the door. Once he was satisfied he sat down in front of it. "They call it. Project Mercury." He started.


End file.
